Current events
2008 October (10/4/08) Anyone sick of looking at Crowley yet? Anyone even reading this? Join! Edit! DO something! Anyway, I'm changing the featured page maybe once a week, but it's necessary to have more complete articles, so that is the thing I am most working on. March (3/25/08) Changed the front page. You can only look at the Five Fingers of Eris for so long. Put Ol' Uncle Crowley up there, evem though his article is somewhat stubby... (3/1/08) Expect a lot more updates. It's a leap year. That's 24 extra hours of fun! (Ok, so it was yesterday, but it was fun.) I''' have been hard at work on this Wiki for quite some time, but Miriad still uses it, so I guess I am just the scribe :P Anyway, I must get back to work, and put up a new "Featured Article". Any votes? Travlr23 14:49, 1 March 2008 (UTC) February (2/26/08) What can I say? I have a lot of time on my hands for the next month or so, so I am going to work really hard on the Wiki for a bit, adding lots of articles about Tesla (I recently took a trip to Belgrade), and just upkeep in General for the whole Wiki. Anyone is welcome to add anything. You might want to get onboard with an RSS feed of the 'recent changes' page if you're at all interested in what's going on with the Wiki. Travlr23 18:09, 26 February 2008 (UTC) 2007 July (6/19/07) Okay, okay, the editor-in-chief (me, aka Travlr23) has been away for a while, but I am back, with a lot of research materials and so forth at my fingertips, so expect a lot more updates in the near future. So, I plan to be bringing you a lot of research material and so forth. January (1/11/07) *Robert Anton Wilson passed away this morning at 4:50 am. And yes, it has already been duly noted in the article about him. 2006 November (11/17/06) * '''I'M IN UR CLOSED SYSTEM, INCREASIN' UR ENTROPY!: Nothing new or to report here in November yet. Just a different senate and house majority, and the resignation of Donald Rumsfeld. Of course, Saddam Hussein was sentenced to die by hanging, also. October (10/8/06) ]] *Robert Anton Wilson needs your help. Well, not just the article, though that does need to be longer. We're talking about the Person, Robert Anton Wilson. He's in dire straits right now, barely able to pay rent because of his medical bills. On his official site, the whole explanation is given as thus: Here's a quick history of Robert Anton Wilson's scenario. Bob has post-polio syndrome which has severely damaged his legs and weakened his body. He had a hard fall in June of this year which landed him in the hospital. He has since not been able to walk and is thus confined to his bed (overlooking beautiful Monterey Bay fnord), requiring 24 hour care. Due to Bob's acute weakness in June and July, many of his family and friends felt that Bob could go at any time. He has since rallied slowly with up's and down's, and like most things, his condition seems in the maybe state. Bob has no pain, has a hearty appetite, is in steady good, sharp humor, is surrounded by family and friends, and feels he shows signs of slow recovery. Praise Bob! All hail Eris! So, there are a number of options how you can donate anything you wish ($23 seems to be the most common donation amount). Please check out these things for more information concerning R.A.W. **rawilson.com - official site with donation button. September (9/17/06) .]] *'Eris' is now the name of a dwarf planet, which is larger than Pluto, and further out than Pluto. So, when we looked at Wikipedia's page of planets and dwarf planets http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Table_of_planets_and_dwarf_planets_in_the_solar_system, we saw that it had no symbol or glyph as of yet. A group of concerned Discordians debated about it http://community.livejournal.com/discord_society/121192.html and took it upon themselves to create a symbol, well, actually several symbols, but the one that Miriad is promoting and created a petition for http://www.petitiononline.com/ffhoeris/petition.html is the Five Fingered Hand of Eris, which is essentially a line with two crescents. Also the astrological significance http://community.livejournal.com/discord_society/121529.html of Eris is brought in for questioning. (9/2/06) * We have started a new thing here at Miriadic: Symbol Galleries, so we can upload symbols, help people identify them and what they mean. The galleries will lead to the pages about them (click on the link below the picture, not the picture itself), and people will be able to get to the pages they are looking for about the symbols by looking at the galleries. There's a list of our Needed Symbol Galleries, also. * We need more people editing articles! Volunteer! Help Out! Don't be anonymous! ''Old News'' (?/?/06) The Miriadic History Project is going to be the definitive alternative history of the planet project. From places like Lemuria to Atlantis, we want to present the history of the world in a more... shall we say "Legendary" way. For More information, please see Miriadic:MHP